Walk Away
by Nyx.Ink
Summary: Hermione aime Ron Weasley. Vraiment. Regardez, elle lui chante même une chanson.


**Bijooouur ! Como esta en la casa ? Je sais, je devrais retourner bosser sur Spy Game, mais bon... Cet OS, j'en ai eu l'idée au mois d'août, autant dire y'a un siècle et je l'ai repris y'a pas longtemps, genre un mois et demi, je l'ai fini etoo etoo, mais période de fin de trimestre, conseils de classe, ect, ma beta chérie me l'a rendu y'a pas longtemps et... Voilààà ! xD Donc une petite song-fic sur la chanson Walk Away, de P!nk. **

**Enjoy, honey !**

* * *

**Résumé : Hermione Granger aime Ron Weasley. Vraiment. Regardez, elle lui chante même une chanson.**

**Rating : K+, on va pas pousser mémé dans les orties pour une chanson, non plus xD**

* * *

La réunion des anciens élèves de Poudlard, génération 1991, battait son plein dans la Grande Salle. Hermione Granger était attablée à son ancienne table, celle de Gryffondor, aux cotés de son petit ami, Ronald Weasley, et de son meilleur ami, Harry Potter, récemment marié à sa meilleure amie, Ginny Weasley, la petite sœur de Ron. Soudain, Dumbledore se leva et fit tinter sa cuillère contre son verre.

- Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, une de nos élèves, Miss Granger, a souhaité chanter une chanson ce soir. Je lui laisse donc la parole. Miss Granger, c'est à vous.

Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers l'estrade des professeurs. Elle fit apparaître un micro et dit :

-Ron, écoute bien cette chanson. Elle représente parfaitement mes sentiments à ton égard.

À ces mots, toute l'assemblée soupira d'un air attendri, sauf Draco Malfoy, qui se renfrogna un petit peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, ce qui signifiait beaucoup.

D'un coup de baguette, Hermione lança la musique et commença à chanter, regardant Ron droit dans les yeux.

* * *

**I gave you eight years of my life**

_Et encore, sans compter Poudlard !_

**You always said I'd be your wife**

_Ah, on peut dire que je me suis bien faite avoir sur ce coup-là !_

**What happened to the days when**

**Life was so simple**

_Maintenant, je me rend compte que c'était bien d'être ado..._

**Everyone know my name**

_Après tout, je suis une héroïne de guerre. Non ?_

**I haven't changed, I'm the same girl**

**I was from the start**

_Enfin, je crois... En tout cas, Harry me l'a confirmé !_

**Everything's rearranged, you came**

**And changed it and gave me a broken heart**

_Ah, oui, et un gros encore ! Connard !_

**You don't wanna work it out, no**

_Tu as préféré croire que tu pouvais nous avoir toutes les deux..._

**You wanna take the easy route**

_Tu m'as prise pour une idiote._

**You threw your hands up and walk away**

_Après tout, tu n'es qu'un lâche... Je me demande encore ce que tu foutais à Gryffondor !_

**When times get hard, you always walk away**

_En fait, pas si loin, juste chez cette trainée deux rues plus loin_

**You get mad and say you're leavin'**

_Et là, tu retournes chez maman au Terrier, où tu n'as juste rien à faire de tes dix doigts !_

**Why is it so damn hard for you to talk to me ?**

_C'est vrai ça..._

**When it's so easy for you to walk away**

_Ah oui, j'avais oublié : tu n'es qu'un lâche._

**So here I am, driving down the street**

**Lookin' for a sign, **

_Et je repasse plusieurs fois devant le pub où je te récupère RÉGULIÈREMENT !_

**When will I meet**

**The man of my dreams ?**

**When will he come to me ?**

**When will he come to me ?**

_En tous cas, une chose est sûre : c'était pas toi._

**I'm sick of trying, **

_C'est pas dans ce trou à rats que je le trouverai !_

**I'm goin' back home to London where I come from**

_Là-bas, je peux vivre loin de toi._

**And you can stay here and spend your**

**Whole life playing,**

_Ras le c... du Quidditch moi !_

**But baby I'm gonna move on**

_Je veux vivre, moi !_

**You didn't work it out, no**

_Tu as préféré croire que tu pouvais nous avoir toutes les deux..._

**You wanna take the easy route**

_Tu m'as prise pour une idiote._

**You threw your hands up and you walk away**

_Après tout, tu n'es qu'un lâche... Je me demande encore ce que tu foutais à Gryffondor !_

**When times get hard, you always walk away**

_En fait, pas si loin, juste chez cette trainée deux rues plus loin._

**Well sorry baby but I'm leavin' **

_Désolée si je vais te manquer... Ou, peut être que non, en fait, je le suis pas du tout ! _

**It was just to hard for you to talk to me**

_Après tout, c'est entièrement de ta faute !_

**And now it's my turn, I'm gonna do the same**

_Chacun son tour baby, tu vois comme ça fais mal ?_

**So there I go, I'm leavin' you alone**

_Si tu as froid la nuit, je suis sûre que Lavande saura parfaitement te réchauffer !_

**What will you do, now all your fears**

**Came true**

_Non, tu es trop stupide pour avoir imaginé que je découvrirais tout..._

**You had my heart, you had my soul**

**You had it all - didn't you**

_Je t'aimais vraiment tu sais..._

** But I'm sick of trying, **

_C'est pas dans ce trou à rats que je le trouverai !_

**I'm goin' back home to London where I come from**

_Là-bas, je peux vivre loin de toi._

**And you can stay here and spend your**

**Whole life playing,**

_Ras le c... du Quidditch moi !_

**But baby it's time to move on**

_Arrête de rêver : si à 26 ans, tu es au chômage, c'est qu'il y a une raison !_

**You didn't wanna work it out, no**

_Tu as préféré croire que tu pouvais nous avoir toutes les deux..._

**You just wanted the easy route**

_Tu m'as prise pour une idiote._

**You threw your hands up and you walked away**

_Mais c'était la fois de trop !_

**When times got hard, you always walked away**

_Comment tu fais maintenant, honnêtement, je m'en contref..._

**Well sorry baby but I'm leavin'**

_Pour de bon, ne t'inquiètes pas !_

**It was just to hard for you to talk to me**

_Après tout, tu n'es qu'un lâche ! Même Malfoy est plus courageux !_

**Now it's my turn I'm gonna do the same**

_Chacun son tour baby, ça fait mal non ?_

** I threw up my hands, I'm gonna walk away**

_Je suis libre !_

**I'm gonna walk away**

_Je suis libre !_

**How does it feel baby,**

_C'est ça, va pleurer, ça fait du bien ! Ce que tu as l'air con en ce moment ! Je me demande comment j'ai pu t'aimer ? _

**I'm gonna walk away**

_Je suis libre !_

* * *

Hermione arrêta de chanter tandis que les dernières notes de la chanson s'élevaient et restaient comme suspendues dans l'air. Elle n'avait pas lâché Ron des yeux de toute la chanson. Puis plusieurs choses se passèrent simultanément, alors que toute la salle était sous le choc : Draco se leva, Hermione colla une baffe monumentale à son ex-petit ami puis embrassa le blond, qui, avant de quitter la pièce avec la brune dans ses bras, frappa le rouquin au visage.

Sur le pas de la porte, Hermione se retourna et lança avec un sourire amusé :

- Au fait, merci Lavande ! Tu m'as donné un excellent prétexte pour le quitter, en étant une trainée de première classe.

C'est alors que, dans un même mouvement, Ginny et Blaise se levèrent et commencèrent à applaudir, bientôt suivis de toute la salle à l'exception de Ron, qui tenait son nez brisé, Lavande, qui regardait la porte d'un air choqué, et Pansy Parkinson, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

* * *

**Voilà mes petits choux à la crème ! Ça vous a plu ? Alors, reviewez ! Après tout, c'est bientôt Noël ! Et pour ceux qui suivent ( enfin, pour ce qu'i suivre... ) Spy Game, j'espère être de retour très bientôt !**

**Bisoux bandes d'étourneaux à la Chantilly !**


End file.
